Honeymooners
by rogueofpandas
Summary: Sollux and Karkat are newlyweds and Karkat has no idea where the honeymoon is.


You look over at him. He's pure perfection. He's your husband. And you love him.

He glances over at you and you look away and down the road. He's beat up truck making a racket and your Fall Out Boy album is having trouble covering it. You're both still in your suites from the wedding. So many people showed up, and here you were thinking it was you and him against the world. You glance back over at him and hes facing the road. His glasses are off and in his shirt pocket.

He glances back over to you. You must look completely starstruck. He reaches over and takes his hand in yours. God you love him. You are completely and utterly in love. You hold his hand as he drives to the honey-moon spot. He wouldn't tell you where.

You bounce your knee as you look him over, going over his fetchers in your head. His weird but natural brown and honey colored hair with some blond here or there. The point of his chin. The color of his eyes as he glances back at you. Right was deep sea blue, and left was dark brown that in the light almost looked red. His pointy nose, his split tongue.

The way he bites his lips when he's concentrating on the road, and how they expose his unnatural dubbed canines. His stupid lisp that years of speech therapy hid until he's flustered. His boney but soft hands as they grip the steering wheel. The way his arms flex under his suit when he turns the wheel for a corner.

He pulls into a rest stop and turns to you. There is some kind of look in his eyes that sets your skin on fire. You lean in to kiss him, basking in the taste of honey and wine. He pushes you and breaks the kiss before reaching into the back of the truck's cab. He came back with a bright purple blindfold and smirked at you.

"Oh hell no Captor im not going along with your shitty bondage fetish, find another whore asswhipe." You wonder whats he got up hes sleeve.  
"KK ith not bondage, i'm taking you to the honey-moon plath." Oh that makes sense.  
"Oh okay then give it to me. I doubt your incredibly small dick of a brain even knows how to tie simple knots without getting hair all in it." You snatch the blindfold and tie it behind your head and he cranks up the music. Once back on the road you find yourself drifting off.

"Earth to KK come in KK are you even alive?" You're startled awake and greeted by darkness when you open your eyes. You have a sudden burst of panic before you remember the blindfold.  
"where the nooksniffing shit are we" you mumble sitting up and following his hand that's leading you out of the truck.  
"Well you're as bright as you are every morning, tell me KK what is a nook?" You hear a slight smirk in his voice and you growl.

"Whoa, okay okay don't bite my head off" Then he lightly snickers and... was that a fucking dick joke.  
"OUGH KK THAT HURT LIKE FUCK OH MY GOD" bulls-eye.

You hear him kneel over on one knee and you lightly chuckle to yourself. That's what he gets for his fucking puns, and god does he do them all the time. Hell they were even in his vows.

"So where in god's whore house are we?" you say, taking off the blindfold. You're stunned at the sight of the motel on the coast, the waters glistening off the light blue paint of the elegant hotel. It had two main pillars and double doors. Each window had swinging covers with iron vines and flowers 'growing' over them. Different colored pastel curtains hung over each window. The outside walls to the lobby's curtains were pulled back. But they were a dark blue with lighter streaks like they were painted by the ocean themselves.

Sand surrounds the building except for the car unloading area and a small walkway to the road from the doors. Palm trees grow in pairs on the corners and hedges in between them. The water was just a few yards from the back of the hotel. And it was pearly blue, glinting in the sunset that so happened to be setting on the right side just in view.

"Do you like it?" Sollux stands behind you while you take the view in and raps you in his arms.

You turn around and smash your lips together with such force you clank teeth and he almost falls over. He catches himself on the car and grabs the side of your face before breaking off.

"KK lets at lease check in first before you rip your panth off right here in the parking lot." Sollux says trying to catch hes breath.

"Right Right, fuck sorry its just this place is just. Like. God. Did I ever tell you how much I love you? Like. This place is just so." You try to find the right words, and for once you can't think of the right ones.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" he says with a fat smile on his face as he grabs both of your suitcases and starts for the door.

"Like it? I fucking LOVE IT" you shout the last part as you jog to catch up to him and enter the doors at the same time. The lobby was just as breathtaking. You stood by the door taking in the view as Sollux went over to the desk.

It smelled of the ocean. The far wall facing the beach was lined with vents and a strong breeze bowled through the room. The couch and chair on the left wall were black leather and the tables had decorative lamps filled with stunning shells. Right next to the decor was a door to a bar and a door to the free 24 hour kitchen.

On the right wall was about 3 hallways with a gender neutral bathroom near the door. Sollux walked back up to you and snapped your jaw closed again. Feeling heat rise in your face you took one more look around and then raised your eyebrows at your partner.

"We're on the third floor, the honeymoon suit, and it comes with a balcony." Sollux says smiling.  
"Fuck yes" you breath out and take your bag heading down the first hallway and to an elevator.

You push the button and wait for the doors to open. Everything seemed so fancy in here. Fancy and perfect. You suddenly wonder how much planning and money this whole thing took.

The doors open and you take Sollux's hand and drag him inside and push the '3' button. The doors close and the sudden jerk startles you before it's smoothly climbing the levels. You glance over and he's staring at you and you raise a brow.

"What"  
"nothing KK, I just love the looks on your face when you saw this place."  
"Should have taken a picture, would have lasted longer." He snickers.

"What if I did"  
"I would punch you in a worst place than before."  
"Well then I may need a cup." 

You can't help but laugh, but it gets cut off with the sudden jerk of the elevator stopping. The door opens and you cant help but gape at the fanciness. The walls were a light shade of green, almost pastel. There were giant shells and painted pictures of the ocean and beaches on the walls. You hear a click and snap your head to Sollux who's holding up his phone in your direction giggling. Oh fuck no he didn't

"Sollux please tell me you did not just"  
"Thorry KK I juth did"

You grab him by the collar and haul him into the hall and to the right until you were at room 22 and almost bash the door in. You throw your bag aside and everything but throw Sollux onto the bed before slamming the door and climbing on top of him and kissing him so hard he falls back from his elbows and you're over him on all fours.


End file.
